Daijoubu ka?
by Azalea Airys
Summary: Ini bukan kali pertama Rukia mendengar lagu yang akan dinyanyikan suaminya itu. Dan tentunya ia bisa membedakan, bagian yang—nanti akan—diimprovisasi dengan versi originalnya. Semua masih berjalan dengan normal. Hingga pada detik ke delapan... suami berambut jingganya itu mulai mendesah dengan nikmat. / "What the... Apa-apaan Ichigo!" / OS. Rekaman!AU / Mind to RnR? :") /


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

A short oneshot with a rather suggestive(?) theme.

OoC and AU!

I only own the plot and didn't take any profit for this fanfiction.

Enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia Kurosaki memasuki ruang rekaman pribadi itu dengan membawa _tea set_ favorit yang ia peroleh dari ibunya. Aroma hangat teh _chamomile_ pun mewarnai ruangan bergaya minimalis itu ketika ia memenuhi cangkir demi cangkir yang tersedia.

"Aku juga membawa beberapa kudapan untuk kalian."

Rukia menyerahkan secangkir teh kepada seorang pria yang tengah sibuk dengan tombol-tombol di depannya. Sebuah _headset_ hitam menggantung bebas, menutupi beberapa helai perak yang menjuntai pada leher jenjangnya.

Mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang nyonya rumah, Toushiro Hitsugaya menambahkan, "kau tak perlu repot-repot, Kuchiki. Jika ini berjalan lancar kami tak akan terlalu lama berada di sini."

"Oh ayolah _Kaichou~_ Rukia sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Kurosaki." Rangiku menyesap tehnya perlahan, "lagi pula kue buatan Rukia itu sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong... _tumben_ kali ini kau ikut menyaksikan proses rekaman. Biasanya jika proses rekaman diadakan di rumahmu kau lebih memilih menunggu di luar." Iris biru Matsumoto menatap tanya wanita mungil di depannya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil. _Amethyst_ -nya sibuk memandangi sosok di balik pembatas kaca yang tengah bersiap-siap itu.

"Sebelum-sebelumnya aku tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Tapi untuk saat ini... katakanlah penasaran mengalahkan rasa sungkanku," jawabnya diplomatis.

"Lagipula kudengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Ichigo kali ini adalah hasil _recycle_ dari lagu yang cukup populer. Dan dia bilang kalian akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya?" Tatapan bingung Rukia lemparkan pada Rangiku dan Hitsugaya secara bergantian.

Rangiku menyeringai senang. "Untuk proyek kali ini, _teaser_ -nya memang akan dibuat _extraordinary,_ Rukia-chan~"

Entah kenapa Rukia memiliki firasat tak enak setelah mendengar nada berbicara Rangiku.

"Kau akan tahu perbedaannya sebentar lagi," Rangiku mengerling genit.

"Dan untuk yang pertama tadi, kau adalah istri Kurosaki. Tentu saja kau diperbolehkan menyaksikan proses rekaman suamimu sendiri. Apalgi jika kau terus membawa kue-kue buatanmu ini," canda Rangiku.

"Kau juga tidak keberatan 'kan, _Kaichou_?"

"Hn. Selama proses rekaman tetap berjalan mulus, aku tak masalah."

"Nah 'kan?" Rangiku tersenyum meyakinkan.

Semua fokus kembali teralih ketika pria bersurai jingga di balik kaca itu tiba-tiba bersuara, "baiklah. Aku sudah siap, Toushiro."

"Oke. Kita akan mulai proses rekaman dengan hitungan mundur..."

"Selain itu kau seharusnya memanggilku Hitsugaya," tambahnya rendah.

Pria bermata _turquoise_ itu memberi aba-aba. Dan saat hitungan sampai pada angka satu, Ichigo Kurosaki mulai memukau dunia dengan suara emasnya...

Setelah sebelumnya sempat mengirimkan senyum kecil ke arah istri tercintanya.

 **...**

Nada yang cukup _catchy_ akhirnya mengalun memenuhi ruang rekaman itu. Pun sesekali Ichigo terlihat bergerak kecil mengikuti hentakan lagu.

 _Iramanya cukup familiar_...

Ini bukan kali pertama Rukia mendengarkan lagu ini karena Momo—sahabat baiknya—adalah salah satu penggemar berat penyanyi originalnya.

Dan tentunya, ia akan tahu bagian mana saja yang nantinya akan diimprovisasi suaminya itu.

Nada demi nada mengalun bersemangat. Semuanya masih berjalan lancar, berada dalam tahapan normal.

Hingga pada detik ke delapan... suami berambut jingganya itu mulai mendesah nikmat.

Yap. Men-de-sah nik-mat.

Seperti suara seksi yang dikeluarkan suaminya ketika mereka melakukan—

Rukia tersedak teh yang diminumnya.

— _holly sh*t kenapa suaminya malah mendesah di dalam lagu?!_

Dengan gemetar ditaruhnya cangkir berisi teh pada meja kecil di sampingnya. Iris _amethys_ -nya masih membulat lebar. Tak percaya sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan mikrofon itu—dengan tak tahu malunya melakukan hal seperti _itu_!

Ia kini bahkan tak mampu berkomentar apapun...

Dan si Bodoh berambut jingga itu malah menatap matanya sambil menyeringai seksi!

 _Beraninya—_

" _Ne... Daijoubu ka?_ " **(1)**

 _Uhuk!_

Rukia bisa merasakan hawa panas menjalar memenuhi area wajahnya. _Dasarcowoksialannggakpunyamalutapisuperseksi!_

 _Bisa-bisanya dia_ _meng_ - _adlib_ **(2)** _seperti itu setelah_ _bikin keselek... Mana sekarang masih_ _nyengir gaje gitu lagi!_

"Eeeeh? Mau kemana Rukia-chan? Mana mukamu merah semua _gitu_ lagi. Kenapa? _Nggak_ tahan _denger_ desahan seksi suamimu ya?" Bisikan bernada godaan ini tentu saja datang dari Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Huh? Siapa bilang? Aku cuma merasa hawa di sini agak panas kok. Makanya aku ingin keluar sebentar." Rukia menjawab dengan lancar. Berharap suaranya tak bergetar dan menunjukkan—dengan jelas—perasaan terpendamnya saat ini.

"Benarkah? Kau mau keluar sekarang nih? Yakin? _Nggak_ mau nunggu sampai rekamannya selesai sekalian? Siapa tahu nanti suamimu _ngedesah_ lagi," seringai Rangiku.

"Rangiku-san!" Rukia separuh berteriak separuh berbisik, sebelum kemudian kabur dari ruangan bercat biru muda itu.

Meninggalkan seorang wanita yang tengah menahan tawa, seorang pria a.k.a suami bodoh yang menahan seringaiannya, juga seorang pria berambut perak yang bergumam, "dasar..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

Proses rekaman sekaligus _editing_ telah selesai sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kali ini memang tak memakan banyak waktu, karena lagu yang direkam hanya berupa _teaser_ untuk mengetes pasar. Dan jika melihat banyaknya pengunjung—juga komentar positif—pada akun resmi Ichigo di _Youtube_ sejak tiga hari yang lalu... bisa dibilang _teaser_ kali ini sukses besar.

Jujur, Rukia belum mendengarkan versi lengkap _teaser_ tersebut. Semenjak kejadian 'kabur saat rekaman' itu ia—sok—menyibukkan diri agar tak terlalu penasaran dan berakhir dengan _surfing_ di _Youtube_.

Tidak. Mendengarkan desahan suaminya sekali—di lagu itu—saja sudah membuatnya merinding dan panas dingin. Ia tak begitu yakin _kokoro_ -nya akan sanggup menerima 'desahan' lain jika ia nekat mencari versi lengkapnya. _Makasih banyak deh._

 _Tapi... lama-lama kepo juga sih..._

Dilema, Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas.

Laptop silvernya sudah berada dalam pangkuan. Tinggal sambungkan _wi-fi_ dan ia bisa mengakses videonya dengan lancar.

 _Nyari nggak ya?_

Dan setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup sengit, Rukia akhirnya menyambungkan internet untuk 'menyambangi' akun suaminya.

 _Semoga nggak ada yang aneh-aneh lagi deh..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Ichigo Kurosaki menaruh kertas berisi lirik yang sempat dipelajarinya di atas meja. Kedua _amber_ -nya memandang heran tingkah sang istri dari balik lensa kacamata.

Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo nanar. "Kenapa _teaser_ -mu _ending_ -nya seperti itu?"

"Huh?"

Pria jingga itu harus memproses perkataan istri mungilnya selama beberapa menit sebelum tawa ringan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Ooh... Kupikir apa." Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Ichigo. "Tak masalah 'kan? Toh banyak yang suka dengan _plot twist_ -nya."

" _Plot twist_ apaan?! Tawa jahatmu di sana itu _nyebelin banget_ tahu! Apaan tuh, pakai 'hahahaha' di akhir lagu. Memangnya kau jadi _dubber_ peran antagonis?" sungut Rukia.

"Hooo~ Jadi kau lebih suka kalau aku juga mendesah di akhir lagu nih?" Senyum kecil Ichigo berkembang menjadi seringaian.

" _Nggak gitu-gitu juga kali!_ " Dengan muka memerah Rukia menghujani Ichigo dengan pukulan 'cintanya'.

"O-oi! Sakit Rukia..." Ichigo mengaduh pelan. "Oke-oke, aku akan cerita alasan sebenarnya—tapi hentikan dulu pukulanmu itu," tambah Ichigo.

Rukia menatap tajam Ichigo sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

Ichigo akhirnya bercerita, "jadi begini... _Teaser_ kali ini memang lebih ke arah humor. Kau tahu 'kan, hanya untuk publikasi... Setelah ini kita akan rekaman lagu _full version_ -nya langsung, dan inilah yang asli."

Rukia termenung selama beberapa saat. "Jadi apa kau akan mendesah lagi di rekaman aslimu nanti?"

Tatapan bingung Rukia hanya dibalas ringisan kecil Ichigo.

"Yah, karena responnya bagus dan label juga menyetujui... _Adlib_ itu masih akan dipertahankan. Lagipula lagunya memang punya _image_ seksi sih..." Pria jingga itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Oooh... Jadi yang akan dipertahankan cuma _adlib_ bagian awal? Tawa jahat bagian akhir itu _nggak_ termasuk?" Rukia memastikan lagi.

"Ya. Bagian 'hahahaha'-nya _nggak_ termasuk," sindir Ichigo. Rukia langsung menatap tajam suaminya itu.

"Kau kalau marah malah makin terlihat seksi deh."

Senyum menggoda Ichigo makin terkembang ketika melihat wajah bersemu istrinya.

"I-Ichigo!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu suka _dengerin_ desahanku di lagu itu? Sampai kauputar lagunya berkali-kali 'kan~ Daripada cuma _ngedengerin_ versi rekaman _mending_ langsung dari sumbernya."

Seringaian ala serigala lapar melawan wajah memerah dan tingkah imut bak kelinci.

"DASAR MESUM!"

 **...**

 **Fin**

 **...**

 **Author's Note:**

Muahahahaha... Sebenernya nggak nyangka bisa bikin OS pendek kayak gini. Mana ini idenya baru dapet tadi sore lagi. Wkwkwkwk...

Bagi yang kepo lagu apa yang sebenernya dinyanyiin Ichigo... Yang kumaksud itu lagunya **Len Kagamine** yang berjudul **SPICE!**.

Kenapa aku bisa dapet inspirasi OS gaje kayak gini? Semua ini berasal dari kuota tengah malam, iseng-iseng main ke _soundcloud_ hingga akhirnya nemu beneran _cover_ lagu SPICE! yang ada desahan, _adlib_ sampai tawa jahatnya itu! Asli deh, pas ngedengerin lagu itu tuh aku jadi dilema antara pengen meleleh (karena desahan seksi abang penyanyinya) atau ngakak karena tawa jahatnya dia. xD

Bagi yang penasaran sama rekaman itu, kalian bisa minta _link_ -nya di kotak _review_ atau lewat PM. Biar aku nggak keliatan promo-promo amat gitu... :'v

 _Last but not least, thanks a lot_ buat **Aunty Lya** yang udah mau aku racunin buat diajak FG-an bareng. Wkwkwkwk...

Terima kasih sudah membaca karya gaje ini~

With love,

 **A. Airys**

* * *

 **Catatan Kecil:**

1\. Hei... Apa kau baik-baik saja?

2\. Improvisasi


End file.
